


Jude, you’re gay…be gay

by gymbunny



Series: Team Zude [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kincade - Freeform, Jude Kincade/Zero - Freeform, M/M, Zero - Freeform, Zude - Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny





	1. Chapter 1

The morning light was beginning to show her face in the sky as light started creeping into Jude’s bedroom. He didn’t get much sleep last night. It’s like he was awake but yet was half asleep…you know that state when you seem to be fully aware of everything and hear every sound around you. You can hear the crickets chirping, the rain falling…you can see every stupid thing you ever did…every man who made your insides go crazy. Jude’s thoughts played over and over like a record that kept skipping. “Jude, you’re gay…be gay.” What was I thinking…how could I be so impulsive. What a flippen idiot. He’s my biggest client and I reach over and kissed him. Kissed him!!!! I kissed Zero, what the hell was I thinking. What if he tells the guys on the team? No one’s going to want me as an agent…I cannot believe I kissed Zero. Oh look Oscar’s looser kid he doesn’t even acknowledge…guess what…he’s a big homo! Oscars going to love that…he has a gay son who made a play for his best player. Oh, how professional of you Jude, real great. Mom would be so fricken proud of you. The thoughts race through his head. Playing over and over. He seemed really cool about it…damn why, why did I kiss Zero? ARGH….his lips tasted so good. They tasted like mint...they were so soft. I’m not gay…I’m bi. I like women don’t I? I kissed Zero. I’ve never been with a man…I am not gay.” “Jude, you’re gay…be gay.” 

Jude laid in his bed what seemed like hours. Recalling every detail. The way Zero’s eyes looked, full of fear and longing. The way his insides shivered when Zero placed his hand on his left knee. How his hair looked slicked back. He looked so beautiful, so helpless…he looked so fricken hot. It’s like his body came alive and for one split second and everything became so clear…he kept thinking I just wanted to kiss him so bad. He looked so sad, so vulnerable…and I reach over and kiss him. “Jude, you’re gay…be gay”. He actually looked like he was amused. Of course he was…he’s Zero. Who doesn’t want to kiss Zero? Yes, Zero…Zero who has every person throwing themselves at him is going to want me. But he seems like he does. He bought me a Porsche. I wasn’t even his Agent yet and he buys me Porsche…I was just a Jr. Agent and he gets me promoted and bought me a car. And yes, that must be it…he buys me a car so it means he is in love with me. Sure Jude, real smart. He’s so loaded money is coming out of his ass, but the way he looks at me sometimes…it’s like he sees right through me. Is it me? But for a second it felt like he was kissing me back. He didn’t pull away right away. He didn’t look angry or upset. Could he be? Am I? What did I do….how could I kiss Zero? 

As the night withered away and morning light broke her first light Jude started to drift asleep and his phone starts vibrating. What it’s 6am? How could I still be in bed…I forgot to turn the alarm on. Oh great Jude. What…it’s Saturday. Why did you kiss Zero. Jude reaches over his bed to his nightstand and picks his phone up and see it’s a text from Zero. His stomach turns sour…and he throws the phone down. Not yet. He’s texting me at 6…oh wait he’s in New York. I need to get up and shower first. I am not ready for this. “Jude, you’re gay…be gay.” ARGH, hey Los Angeles… guess what. I’m fricken GAY. Why don’t’ I just go down to West Hollywood and put up a billboard…Jude Kincade has a crush on Zero…or why don’t I just go down to the gym and hangout in the prison showers with all the other closeted men. Stop it…he was ok with it. He’s not going to throw you under the bus. I’ve got to play this right. Do I tell him…hey Zero, guess what. I am totally into you. Ya, I’ve wanted you since we left OH. I’m secretly in love with you…love me back. Jude rolls his eyes and starts laughing at himself. Oh Zero, will you please love me. He laughs to himself a bit. What’s done is done…I can’t take it back. After he takes a long shower Jude hesitantly reaches back for his phone and takes a deep breath…he puts in his code to unlock his phone and goes to retrieve the text. “How’s the president of my fan club today?” Jude reads that and just keeps looking at his phone. How’s the president of my fan club today? Well, this is going to be fun…I’m now fast become the target for his jokes. Jude types back…”about last night, can we just pretend it didn’t happen? I don’t know what to say” Jude waits for the phone…and gets a response “It’s fine. Who doesn’t find me hot?” Jude stares at the phone…”change the topic…photo shoot is on Tuesday. Don’t’ stay up late Monday night. No drinking…need you to look good for the spread” and follows up with “I don’t’ find you hot” Zero responds back with a little devil emoji and just writes “sure you don’t’” 

Right now Jude needs to just concentrate on his job. Getting his sponsors to calm down regarding the prostitutes. It would be so much better for them to know that his Agent tried seducing him…he laughs to himself at that. Why did I do it…why can’t I stop thinking about him…those eyes! I’ve just want to kiss him so bad…ARGH!


	2. Photo-shoot

Jude tried to spend the weekend trying to distract himself from what happened Friday night. He decided Saturday he was going to go for a run…anything to help him focus on something else. As he started off he found himself still thinking about everything that had occurred. It didn’t help that Zero had been sending him a couple more text messages with jabs. He didn’t seem to be upset about it…but also didn’t seem to want to let it go either. Jude just kept running…going down the familiar streets he lived around and trying to catch in the familiar scents of the various restaurants and bakery’s he passed along the way. He hadn’t realized until he was down on 43rd street that he had ran 7 miles already. Not wanting to go any further he decided to turn around…but found himself stopping off at a local juice bar for a small drink…nothing heavy as he had to run back but he was in a pretty good mood at this point. 

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. He was enjoying LA life. He wasn’t one for the bar scene. He’d go out when he had too…it was important to be seen and to attend certain functions but Jude always was much more of a solitary man. He was quite comfortable being alone. He was alone a lot as a child and moved around a couple times with his mother. 

On his way home he stopped off at a local gas station about a block from where he lives and decided to rent a couple movies for the weekend. He felt like watching some bad teenage girl romantic flic…something he enjoys doing as a guilty pleasure. But before he could relax he new he knew he had to figure out his game plan for next week. Zero’s photo shoot! Jude decided the best scenario is to just not address it. Act like it never happened…if Zero brings it up just deflect it to business. Eventually he will have to drop it. I hope! 

Monday came and I had to head down to the stadium to meet with Derek regarding one of his sponsorships. I went out of my way to avoid Zero. I saw him running outside with the team and laid low…picture me hiding behind a tree like some teenage stalker. Zero was so beautiful. I swear that man is sex on legs! He was shirtless…with a pair of gym shorts on and black Nikes. The way the skin glistened in the sun. His chest…I swear I could take my shirt off and wash my cloths on his stomach. I wanted to give him a hickey right on his side so bad. No, I’m not going to think that…this is business. Zero is not gay. I’m not ready to be gay. Oh to quote Scarlett O’Hara, tomorrow is another day. ARGH…did I just think of Gone with the Wind. I’m so gay. Jude starts laughing to himself and decides it’s time to go in and get his business with Derek done and get the hell out of there. He wanted me to go pick-up some package from an acquaintance of his…need to remember to stop off there on my way home. 

Well, now it’s Tuesday. I was heading into the stadium for the photo-shoot. Inside Sports Network was doing a swimsuit issue and wanted to have our top three players to be featured in the article. When I got there I saw Terrence and Derek busy being greased up. My thoughts are totally Team Zero right now. When I got there I noticed Zero sitting on the bench scowling at the guys…or he probably at Jelena and Ahsha…well, Jelena. We both know Ahsha didn’t mean to hurt Zero. Sadly he was just caught in the crossfire. 

I went up to Zero and asked why the heck aren’t’ you in the shoot? I’m knee deep in prostitutes…not really the image I should be going for he mumbled. Business as usual is the image we should be going with. I couldn’t stand that look on his face. The empty defeated way he sat there watching these two get what he worked for. I wasn’t going to let that happen. I promised him I would be there for him and needed to show him I can be assertive. I need to refocus and let him know I am still Team Zero. I’m not going t let what happened last Friday stop me from doing our job. I went up to the photographer and demanded Zero in that shoot. He didn’t even acknowledge me…his assistant came over and told me the shoot was set. Screw that…either you put Zero in or I’m pulling Derek. They are both my clients and you cannot have one without the other. Both my guys are not featured. 

The guy gave a shout back to me and said to get Zero in there. Zero looked pleased…accomplished. But then he turned and gave me that look. “You’re not just doing this to get me out of my cloths.” What the…ARGH, he’s not going to let it go. Turns to me with that fricken sexy smirk and begins taking off his shirt. Damn, that body is so perfect. Looks at me and asked me if I wanted to oil him up. Every part of me begged to say yes. YES! Yes, let me rub my hands all over you. YES! But no I turn away…I can’t let him see my eyes. When he turns around he takes his pants off and I see that ass. Those two perfect melon shaped globes held snuggly in those boxer briefs. I seriously had it bad for this man. I wanted to get on my knees and worship that ass…but no…no, I’m not going to let myself think this.

The photo-shoot goes well. Ahsha seems to be a pretty decent person…stays to herself and I can tell she has strong feelings for Derek. I like how he seems to respond to her. I like the influence she seems to have on him. But Jelena is another story. That is one crazy bitch. I haven’t figured out yet what it is Terrence see’s in her. All I seem to see is a woman who is more concerned for herself then for her relationship. Though, he doesn’t seem to see that. But then who am I to judge…I’m the one who’s lusting after Zero. Seriously…I pick good quality men to crush on. Dates Jelena, totally whores around on her and gets caught with his pants down…literally. But that smile, those eyes. There is something there I can see it. I need to get out of here…I have to stop looking at him like some love struck puppy dog. Jude heads up the stairs and spots Lionel.


End file.
